


Rosuto Shinigami Kingu [The Lost Reaper King]

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, dangan reapers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Shinigami AU] From a young age, grim reaper Mondo Oowada has lived with darkness in his heart, ever since he learned of his father's, the King's, betrayal and abandonment. Determined, and bound by his brother's dying wish, he sets out to kill the reaper Queen who deceived his father, and the Princess who is destined to become the Queen. However, his plan goes awry when the Princess, upon hearing of his prowess, decides to make him her personal trainer to teach her the way of the grim reaper, and puts him in with an elite squad of reapers who protect her and the Queen. As Mondo gets closer to the Princess, and one of her personal guards, he discovers even deeper, darker secrets, that he is determined to expose. But are they worth losing his new found fame, fortune, and family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Thylacine, Mourning

**Prologue: Thylacine, Mourning**

“ _Mondo...dear, sweet Mondo...do you remember what I always told you?”_

“ _I guess so...but why do I have to know, you're gonna be with me!”_

“ _I'll be with you, even if you can't see me...don't let our dream die, Mondo. Do it for me, one last big favor for your big brother, alright?”_

“ _I will, I promise, just please don't...don't leave me, I can't do it alone...!”_

“ _...”_

“ _Daiya? C'mon, answer me. Daiya?”_

A sudden crack of thunder broke Mondo's careful concentration on his memories. He looked up from where he was crouched in front of a gravestone, an odd-looking, doglike creature resting beside him. It gave a soft whimper, shoving its nose into the crook of Mondo's arm. The reaper gently scratched between the creature's ears, finally standing up. The odd little animal whined and whimpered again, punctuating Mondo's broken memories, the pain in his chest spreading as he sighed heavily.

“Alright, alright. Take it easy, Chuck, we're leavin'.” He leaned down one last time, pressing his palm to the gravestone and inhaling sharply. “I won't let our dream die, aniki. I'll take my place.” Then, Mondo lifted up the whimpering Chuck, holding him so that his head and front legs laid over his shoulder, gently patting his back as he went inside of the old wooden house.

“I will become the Reaper King.”


	2. Apologies

I am so very sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy and unable to write more than one chapter for a single story for about a week now. The next actual chapter should be up soon!


End file.
